


don't think of me differently

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fallen angel AU, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> chisaeve.

Eve thought a lot about the time that led up to… that.

 

How if she’d just been the not so nosy friend for one day, if she decided to go home instead of waiting for Chisato to come out of the changing room, who clearly just wanted to be left alone.

 

“I’m fine Eve, really,” she’d said from the other side of the door several times, but Eve had just laughed it off and insisted she’d stay.

 

_ I’m so dumb…. _

 

“You’re taking so long!” Eve harrumphed, kicking the door. “You okay in there?”

 

“If you want to go home, you can go home yourself…”

 

“I’m not abandoning you,” Eve answered firmly. “Now, on the count of 3, I’m coming in to make sure you haven’t broken both your legs.”

 

“What?”

 

“One.”

 

“Wait wait wait I’m not dressed at all Eve what the hell give me more-”

 

“Two.”

 

“-time please just stay out there even better just go home-”

 

“Three!” Eve exclaimed, kicking down the door.

 

Chisato, swearing, covered her chest, though that was probably the least of her worries. Her giant white wings were fluffed up, tensed, probably ready to fly away at any moment. Eve gaped, staring at Chisato, staring at her wings, staring at her terrified face.

 

“I am..” Eve fell to her knees, taking a deep breath. “Sosorryohmygodishouldnthavedonethatitwasincrediblyirresponsibleishouldrespectyourprivacyand-”

 

“Yes, you should,” Chisato said, voice as angry as Eve had ever heard it; which is to say, Eve hadn’t known this level was possible. As Eve turned to make her escape, Chisato took her arm, still holding her chest in the other. “Stay. We can’t undo this.”

 

Eve sat down on the floor, averting her eyes as Chisato finished changing; out of the corner of her eye she’d seen a flash of light, presumably her wings going away. “Well then, here we are.”

 

“Yep,” Eve croaked out.

 

“No telling anyone.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“No referring to this anymore.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“... don’t think of me differently, okay?

 

Eve tentatively looked up, making eye contact. “Of course,” she whispered.

 

Chisato let a small smile fall onto her face, before she returned to her incredibly cute frown. “And no barging in again, got it?”

 

Eve nodded ashamedly. 

 

Chisato was silent for a few moments before speaking up. “Don’t look so miserable. It doesn’t fit on you.”

 

She slowly brought herself up, staring at Chisato the whole way.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I got that.”

 

“Sorry again, then.”

  
She grabbed Eve’s hand. “It’s okay.”


End file.
